UNSC Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance
* |branch=* |type=Special Operations Capable (SOC) |role=*Special Reconnaissance *Deep Reconnaissance *Long Range Reconnaissance *Direct Action *Unconventional Warfare *Counterterrorism *Maritime Interdiction Operations (MIO) |size= |partof= |components= |hq= |nickname=Force Recon, FORECON |motto=''Celer, Silens, Mortalis'' |commanders= |era= }} UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance (FORECON) is one of the special operations capable forces (SOC) that provides the essential elements of military intelligence to the command element of the Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF) by supporting their task force commanders, and their subordinate operating units. FORECON is responsible for operating independently behind enemy lines performing unconventional special operations, in support of conventional warfare. There are also Force Recon companies, detachments and platoons that perform both deep reconnaissance (DR) and direct action (DA) combat missions. Force Recon also acted as a counterterrorism operations unit and also complimented more sensitive special operations on behalf of the Marine Corps. Marine Force Reconnaissance also worked closely with , and have been in joint operations with naval special operations units. Force Recon units are also assigned to distant outposts and installations on colonies to help provide specialized military assistance to the local forces of (CMA) in combat scenarios. Role and Operations The principal mission of Marine Force Reconnaissance is reconnaissance, collecting and gathering intelligence of military importance, observe, identify and report enemy activity to MAGTF commanders. In general, the Force Reconnaissance detachments operate in deep reconnaissance, direct action, and conveying military intelligence beyond the means of a commander's area of influence in the battlefield. FORECON are capable of operating independently in combined methods of orbital and ground operations by utilizing methods of conventional and unconventional warfare. Force Recon also provides Personal Security Detail (PSD) for critically important personnel. They are capable of performing In-Extremis Hostage Rescue (IHR), as well. Force Recon also aims to delay, disrupt, or destroy enemy forces or supplies en route to the battle area before they do any harm against friendly forces. Force Recon detachments were assigned to various installations across the , with huge concentration established in the Outer Colonies to help in the efforts against the . When it comes to counterterrorism activity, while there are other specialized units that are more equipped for this task, Force Recon has acted as a counter-terrorism unit when other units are not readily available at the moment. This has led to Force Recon in engaging counterterrorism training to better counter terror attacks and provide support to specialized counterterrorism units. Force Recon has also engaged with Naval Intelligence and Naval Special Warfare in several joint special operations. In essence, Force Recon is seen as the "Swiss Army Knife" special operations unit, as they can be deployed rapidly and utilized in a flexible manner when it is needed. Operational History Origins (20th-21st Century) The historical roots of 'Force Reconnaissance' companies can be traced back to the antecedent Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalion, whose numerous pre-D–Day reconnoitering of enemy beaches during the Pacific campaigns of World War II proved the vitality of the amphibious reconnaissance doctrine. Recon Marines scouted the Japanese-fortified beaches and observed the terrain, materials or other entities, primarily reporting to the force commander of any vital intelligence of mission-oriented importance This unique force reported directly to the landing force commander, as they provided him important intelligence at his disposal. By the end of the Second World War, the Amphibious Recon Battalion was deactivated; its Marines either filled the ranks of other infantry platoons, or they were folded into the Scout (Tank) companies or reconnaissance companies. The force-level reconnaissance element was not re-established until the early 1950s, when the Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalions would be assembled for preliminary operations in Korea. Many of the conceptual ideas for Force Recon were pioneered by Major Bruce F. Meyers. Major Meyers tested various innovative techniques for the 'Recon Platoon' and evaluated their results for use in parachuting and pathfinding missions, in addition to using its heliborne and aircraft wing assets to add some 'deeper' reconnaissance penetration capabilities. This new-found capability gave reconnaissance Marines the advantage of operating further behind enemy lines in their operations. The United States Marine Corps (USMC) concluded that parachute reconnaissance and pathfinding capabilities would exist at force level, the Fleet Marine Force (the highest command echelon of the United States Marine Corps). In the later-half of the 20th Century and well into the 21st Century, Marine Force Reconnaissance would grow into into one of the most elite special warfare forces in the world. The Headquarters Marine Corps would utilize the Force Recon companies as a tool to spearhead invasion operations and operate as the Marines' very own special operations detachment. Force Recon would be used as a model on how to create specialized warfare units in the future. Interplanetary War Insurrection Human-Covenant War Post-War Era In the Post-War Era, Force Recon proved to be an important force in humanity's campaign to reclaim their lost colonies against the Covenant remnants and Insurrectionist forces. Surviving Force Recon detachments were reorganized into task forces designed to scout and, if possible, reclaim lost territory in the Inner Colonies from hostile forces. Force Recon served as the spearhead in the UNSC's campaign to reclaim the Sol System, as they fought against the Jiralhanae forces that were still in the system. Force Recon also engaged with human rebels on nearby colonies, as some Insurrectionists took advantage of the UNSC Armed Force's weakened state to capture abandoned or weakened colonies. However, combat action was limited, as the Unified Earth Government felt that a more diplomatic and peaceful approach was preferable. Soon, Force Recon operatives were recruited in the or were discharged from service. However, Marine Force Reconnaissance were still able to absorb those key losses to their personnel to maintain themselves as an effective fighting force for the Marine Corps. Force Recon turned into a more support-driven role, as they now provide reconnaissance and supportive action in joint operations with . As of 2557, Force Reconnaissance is currently in the process of reconstruction and they are reorganizing their units. A small contingent of Force Recon Marine forces are assigned to the to provide support ground action to the Spartan contingent and provide reconnaissance capability for Infinity. Other Force Recon detachments are currently assigned to military installations and forward outposts on Earth and their rebuilding colonies. Organization Structure The structure of Marine Force Reconnaissance is described as a complex and expansive. The unit has the troop strength that mirrors the strength of multiple battalions, however, all Force Recon Marine units are split into companies. Company commanders are given more 'freedom' with their command, as their is no official commander of Force Recon. The companies are attached different Marine units, such as the 1st Marines or 7th Marines. They act as that unit's own reconnaissance company and provide specialized support for their respective units. As previously mentioned, these Force Recon companies are assigned to colonies and space stations to help with local UNSC and CMA forces in their vicinity. : Training Personnel Gallery Notes and References Category:UNSC